starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo bueno
Esta página es para la nominación de artículos buenos. Esta no es una forma de promocionar los artículos de tus personajes, naves o lo que sea favoritos. Para una lista de los artículos buenos, ver Categoría:Artículos buenos. ¿Qué es un artículo Bueno? Un artículo Bueno es un artículo que se adhiere a ciertos estándares de calidad, pero no puede alcanzar el estatus de Artículo Destacado debido a su contenido limitado. Un artículo Bueno debe… #…estar bien escrito y ser detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…estar fundamentado con todas las fuentes y apariciones existentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo y todas las demás políticas de Star Wars Wiki. #…que después del proceso de revisión sea estable, es decir, no cambie significativamente de un día a otro y no sea sujeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. Esto no aplica en caso de vandalismo y protección o semi-protección como resultado de vandalismo. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que de un buen resumen del tópico si el largo del artículo lo permite. Esto es esencial en artículos de más de 1000 palabras, pero puede que no sea apropiado en artículos con contenido limitado. #…no tener un número excesivo de enlaces en rojo, sobre todo en la introducción. Se prefiere un enlace en rojo por cada tres azules. #…tener información significativa, especialmente en la parte de las biografías de los artículos sobre personajes. Para artículos de menos de 1000 palabras de longitud se requieren todos los detalles completos, y que se cubra toda la información que aparezca en todas las fuentes y apariciones. Para artículos de más de 1000 palabras, es suficiente que se mencionen de manera amplia todos los aspectos importantes del tópico. #…tener referencias de todo el material y fuentes disponibles. #…tener referencias en todas las imágenes y citas. #…tener por lo menos una cita en el artículo, si está dispoible. Se prefiere que haya una cita en la introducción, aunque no se requiere si no hay citas disponibles. Aunque se pueden insertar citas en medio del cuerpo del artículo, se permite un máximo de una cita al inicio de cada sección. #…idealmente, incluir una sección de "personalidad y rasgos" en todos los artículos de personajes, si la información está disponible. #…idealmente, incluir una sección de "poderes y habilidades" en los artículos de personajes relevantes, especialmente para personajes sensibles a la Fuerza donde se estipulan dichos poderes o habilidades. #…incluir un número razonable de imágenes de buena calidad, si están disponibles. __TOC__ Cómo nominar Para nominar un artículo para el estatus de artículo Bueno, enlístalo aquí. Los artículos nominados deben cumplir con los quince requisitos mencionados arriba. Si un artículo tiene un total de tres votos, por lo menos dos de ellos de los Inquisidores, después de una semana de haber sido nominado (comenzando en el día de su nominación) y no tiene objeciones (o las objeciones han sido corregidas o eliminadas), el artículo será considerado un "artículo Bueno" y se le agregará la plantilla . Recuerda añadir en la parte alta del artículo que estás nominando. NOTA IMPORTANTE: Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Bueno, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". Nominaciones Rodiano *'Nominado por':Darth Zerg *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Fue alguna vez, ya no (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' # KSK #*He realizado una revisión completa del texto que tenía algunos pequeños errores pero en muchos sitios. Y aunque faltan muchas referencias va a ser practicamente imposible saber su procedencia. Por lo que al no ser nominación para AD, propongo que se pasen un poco por alto. *'En contra' #'Jedabak' #*Es un muy buen artículo, pero sólo la sección Biología y apariencia está referenciada. Hay que agregar las referencias restantes. #*No estaría mal disminuir el número de enlaces en rojo.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:39 6 nov 2008 (UTC) Armada Imperial *'Nominado por':Darth Zerg *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Fue FA alguna vez, ya no (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # #-- . 19:22 20 may 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' #'Jedabak' #*Es un artículo bastante bueno, sin embargo... faltan muchas referencias. Lamentablemente eso viene desde el artículo de la Wookieepedia, así que tendrías que encontrarlas tú. De hecho, por eso el artículo ya no es Destacado allá, porque no tiene todas las referencias.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:39 6 nov 2008 (UTC) Caza estelar TIE/ad *'Nominado por':Darth Zerg *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Extraño que no sea GA o FA en la Wookieepedia *'GA en la Wookieepedia': No (0 Inq/1 usuarios/0 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' :La razón por la que no es GA o FA allá es porque no tiene todas las referencias. Hay que añadirlas.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 23:28 31 dic 2008 (UTC) :Está muy completo, pero aunque se entiende. Para ser AB, creo que necesitaría una revisión del estilo escrito para mejorar algunas frases algo confusas. 14:11 11 ene 2009 (UTC) TA-175 *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'GA en la Wookieepedia': No (0 Inq/1 usuario/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' :*La introducción es muy corta, y en general el artículo es demasiado breve para ser considerado bueno. Ya que no existe tanta información disponible y la aparición del personaje es muy breve, tal vez no sea posible que pueda alcanzar el estatus de AB.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:16 7 jun 2009 (UTC) ::*La intro ahora está mucho más expandida. El contenido es lo suficientemente detallado y denso como para por lo menos sea tomado en cuenta el artículo. 22:55 10 jul 2009 (UTC) ::*Requiere una revisión en la redacción y eliminar referencias no oficiales como "Mariscal Jedi".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada *'Nominado por': Darth Zerg *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Ex-GA en la Wookiee *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Fue GA alguna vez, ya no (0 Inq/1 usuario/1total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak *'Comentarios' :*Está muy bien, pero no sería malo que le redujeran los enlaces en rojo. 11:53 4 jun 2009 (UTC) :*Ciertamente está bien, pero le faltan muchas referencias, por eso ya no es GA en la Wookiee.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:48 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Batalla de Utapau *'Nominado por':Lord David *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': GA en la Wookieepedia *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' *:Falta revisar la redacción. Se vería bien sin tantos enlaces en rojo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 10 ago 2009 (UTC) :*La intro no tiene enlaces, y eso es lo importante. Y dale con lo de la redacción!!! :Una buena redacción es el 90% de un artículo destacado. Si no está bien redactado, un artículo no puede ser bueno ni destacado ni aunque mida 300 kb y tenga todas las imágenes y referencias y esté completamente azuleado. Y a este artículo le falta una mejora en la redacción.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:16 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Trabajador gran no identificado *'Nominado por':Lord David *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': GA en la Wookieepedia *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (0 Inq/2 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # 23:24 15 ene 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Obi-Wan LG está al loro :Tabla de info #"Género: Hombre" masculino :Siempre he hecho así mis artículos y se han aceptado al nominarlos. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) #Falta el color de la piel :La plantilla no lleva eso. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Pues lo pones en la plantilla, así para próximos artículos ya esta hecho, y no es tan difil. 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, cuando pueda lo arreglo, aunque no debería ser tomado como un "error". 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Intro #"planeta de Bormus" sobre el "de" :No necesariamente. Fíjate cuando dices "el territorio de tal sitio", ahí no hay redundancia de ningún tipo. He escuchado en múltiples territorios colocar "el planeta de..." 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Pero es mucho más acertado, claro y entendible eliminar el "de".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:46 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :A mi me parece que es mejor sin el "de", pero bueno. 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ya lo he arreglado. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) #"el gran se rehusó a cumplir su petición debido a que era un asunto de procedimiento": mala redacción :¿Por qué? 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) #Se vería mejor con menos enlaces en rojo :Objeción vedadera número 1 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Biografía #"Cita": no está traducida literalmente. Pone las comillas españolas :La cita original (yo tengo el webcomic) dice: I need those bombers. It's a Republic emergency-They... They are not ready!. ??? ¿Dónde está el error? ¿Cómo diantres quiere que la traduzca, eh? 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Si se me permite interrumpir, la objeción son las "comillas".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:46 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :No todas las objeciones, switch. Lee la primera. 04:12 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :¿Desde cuando "They" es "pero"? Confirmamelo que voy ahora mismo a llamar a las editoriales de diccionarios para decirlo. Fuera coñas, quizás el sentido es el mismo, pero no está traducida literalmente. 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Por favor, sin sarcasmos. La cita está muy bien porque en ese caso el "pero" significa justificación por parte del personaje. Y si lo que quieres es dártela de conocedor del lenguaje con eso de "diccionarios", te informo que "Confírmamelo" lleva acento. :PS:¿Qué diablos es coñas? 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Lo cierto es que, por suerte, podemos expresar lo mismo de formas diferentes. Entonces, está a criterio tuyo corregirlo o no. PS: coñas es bromas. 13:18 15 dic 2009 (UTC) #"planeta de Bormus": lo mismo. :Lo mismo de allá arriba también. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) #"bombarderos": sobra la -s :Objeción verdadera número 2: un simple error de ortografía que tú mismo pudiste corregir. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Pues claro que lo pude corregir, ¿pero no es el nominador el que tiene que corregir las objeciones? 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Así es. Cualquiera puede corregir, pero nadie tiene la obligación de hacerlo, ni siquiera el nominador (aunque claro, esto tendría como consecuencia que el artículo nominado no fuera AD o AB).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:50 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Pero errores muy comunes de este tipo han habido en nominaciones pasadas, y tú mismo Jedabak lo has arreglado sin que yo te diga nada (véase Axe y Batalla cerca de la Nebulosa Kaliida), así se hace mucho más rápido y no hay necesidad de tanta parafernalia. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Lo hice en esas ocasiones porque tenía prisa y pude arreglar todas las objeciones rápidamente. Pero fueron excepciones, porque el chiste es que los mismos usuarios arreglen sus propias objeciones.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:14 16 dic 2009 (UTC) :Personalidad y rasgos #"Cita": comillas españolas. :Faltan poner las interwikis: un error demencial para una nominación a artículo bueno. :Bueno, no hay problema, ya lo arreglo. Recuerda que como tenía mucho tiempo en la cola de espera, llegué a pensar que jamás lo revisarían, además, fue uno de mis primeros artículos. Ahora eres caballero y yo también, pero en ese momento ni tú ni yo. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ja, eso lo detecté pronto pero curiosamente no lo puse. Tienes razón, es algo infaltable.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:50 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Falta la plantilla del proyecto. :En general, quedaría mejor con menos enlaces en rojo, pero no es estrictamente necesario. 20:52 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Por supuesto que no, 3 objeciones reales en total. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Cuando pueda le hecho una azuleadita, aunque no debería ser una objeción, puesto a que ya dices que no es necesario. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Un poco azuleado y con lo de la plantilla y para mi ya está. 20:18 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Azuleando Caza estelar ala-Y BTL-B tiene mi voto. 20:19 12 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Hecho. 23:28 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Cumplo con mi palabra... 23:24 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Observaciones de Jedabak *''Título'' "No-identificado" no requiere el guión. El nombre en la nominación debería ser cambiado también. *''Infobox'' #Lo de Obi-Wan LG, "hombre". :Ya lo expliqué. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Error de quien los aprobó. Debe ser cambiado a masculino.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:46 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Sí, pero "el que los aprobó" fuiste tú. Y el no haberlo dicho en el momento es cosa tuya. 04:12 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Dejemos de lado el pasado, está mal y lo sabes. Que otras veces no lo hayas hecho bien y haya colado vale, pero esta vez no. 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Así es, que yo me haya equivocado antes en eso no significa que me siga equivocando.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:50 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Pero fue error tuyo, en todo caso debería aclararse desde el comienzo para no cometer la equivocación en el futuro. Por cierto, Obi, ese "y lo sabes" ¿?. Por favor, lo cortés no quita lo valiente. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Lo de "y lo sabes", era porque estoy convencido de que tu sabes que "Hombre" no es un género, y también estoy convencido que sabes que "masculino" sí es un género. 13:18 15 dic 2009 (UTC) #Ojo's' verde? :En la plantilla dice "Color ojos", y pues color es singular, no dices "Mi color ojos es verdes". En todo caso es error de la plantilla. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Como dijiste antes, "errores son errores".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:46 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Sí, pero da la casualidad de que aquí no hay errores. 04:12 14 dic 2009 (UTC) *''Intro'' #"de Bormus": o sea que Bormus es el dueño del planeta, o ahí vive? :Por favor sí, objeciones verdaderas. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :¿Porque es falsa esta objeción? 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Porque no es verdadera. Un chiste redundante, ya la arreglé. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) #"caza estelar ala-Y BTL-B": falta una mayúscula. :Explícame cual porque no entiendo bien esto de aquí. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Hay una palabra en ese nombre que tiene que ir capitalizada.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:14 16 dic 2009 (UTC) :Pero, ¿cuál? 13:27 19 dic 2009 (UTC) :En el nombre común de la nave.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:02 22 dic 2009 (UTC) #"el gran se rehusó a cumplir su petición debido a que era un asunto de procedimiento": ídem que Obi-Wan LG. *''Biografía'' #Lo de las comillas se solucionaría usando la plantilla . #"planeta de Bormus" #"conflicto civil": falta una palabra de enlace antes de eso. #"caza estelar ala-Y BTL-B": falta una mayúscula. #"bombarderos": sobra la s #cómo es eso de que el BTL-B sea parte de la línea BTL-B? #"ejecutar su ataque planeado ": puede clarificarse. #"puesto a que ": sobra una palabra. #"puesto a que, los bombarderos": sobra la coma. #"y que el pedido para que los cazas estelares pudiesen ser utilizados fuera aprobado": ?? #"directo ": directamente #"formar un escuadrón": el escuadrón ya lo tenían formado, lo que les permitió fue otra cosa. *''Personalidad y rasgos'' #"Si es un asunto de archivos, verá que mi droide está cargando todos los documentos y permisos necesarios en su sistema": no es lo que dice la Wookiee. #"El trabajador gran seguía sus órdenes de manera formal":no es lo que dice la Wookiee. Esa frase no es litera, sino metafórica. El significado, la intención, no es lo que pusiste tu. #"le negó el permiso al Jedi puesto a que no se había hecho el procedimiento necesario, debido a que tal petición debía de provenir directamente de la oficina del senador Aak": confuso. No estpy seguro si "debía de venir" es mala redacción o no. #"deseaba estar fuera de los problemas, cuando Tano lo amenazó con contarle a Palpatine de la situación, accedió y le permitió a los Jedi llevarse los cazas": no se entiende, faltan palabras de enlace. *''Entre bastidores'' #La cita no tiene nada que ver con la original. :La traduje lo mejor que pude. 13:27 19 dic 2009 (UTC) #"para que sirviera como ejemplo a los intereses del senador Aak colocando a personas de su elección en situaciones de influencia": confuso. "pone a personas de su elección ": recordemos que debe de estar en pasado. #"puesto a que no se confirmaba así en el cómic": confuso. :Por favor, señores, da lástima ver cómo esta wiki rebosa hasta el techo de objeciones (que no son del todo acertadas que digamos) y no tiene absolutamente nada de Star Wars. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Hay más de 10,000 artículos de Star Wars. Y todos los usuarios tienen derecho de hacer las objeciones que consideren pertinentes. Que tú, como autor del artículo, no creas que son válidas, no quiere decir que no lo sean. Las objeciones de Obi-Wan LG me parecen totalmente válidas, y recuerda que somos de nacionalidades diferentes y hay cosas que para alguien tienen sentido pero para otros no. Más respeto por favor para todos los usuarios.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:46 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Nadie los irrespeta, y vamos a ver si terminamos de revisar todos los artículos antes de regañar a otros usuarios por las malas redacciones en un arduo procedimiento que perfectamente arregla el mismo objetor con una edición. PS: ¿Quién habló de nacionalidades o de expresiones coloquiales? 04:12 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Un momento, a ver si lo he entendido, según tu, esta wiki, que se llama "Star Wars Wiki en español", no tiene nada de Star Wars. ¿Entonces que tiene, información de personajes famosos de Roma? Y si tan poco te gusta esta wiki, ¿porque no te vas a la Frikipedia, que seguro que hay muchos más artículos de Star Wars que aquí? Y otra cosa, ¿porque en lugar de quejarte tanto corriges las objeciones que te hacemos, y que además sabes que son ciertas, aunque no lo quieras reconocer? 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Calmados, muchachos, que todos sabemos para qué existe esta página: para nominar, objetar y corregir los artículos para que se conviertan en artículos buenos. Y hasta ahora no hay mucho de eso en esta nominación particular. El procedimiento no implica "regaños", sino objeciones, que son comentarios para mejorar el artículo para que alcance la calidad necesaria. No es necesario ofenderse, molestarse, quejarse, etc. Recordemos que hay que ser educados, que aquí las cosas se solucionan con palabras y que todo lo que hagamos es con el fin de mejorar la wiki.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:50 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Por favor, reconozco que mi comentario de la Wiki sólo fue un desquite que sentí en un momento y que fue muy duro e innecesario, pero ese comentario no hacía falta, Obi-Wan. El mismo Jedabak pidió respeto, y yo no irrespeté a nadie (si acaso en el comentario de la wiki), pero tú no puedes ordenarme (¿con qué moral, de paso?) que me vaya a otra wiki porque sí. Además, si analizas mi comentario, el simple hecho de que yo me haga llamar doctor no quiere decir que tenga título y todo (no me estoy metiendo con la wiki aquí). Y como dije arriba, nunca queda demás un poco de respeto. Perdón si fui duro con lo de las objeciones, pero comencé a creer de que aquí habían tratos express con algunos usuarios y con otros no—que seguiría creyendo de no ser por el comentario neutral de Jedabak. Arregladas las objeciones, señores. Lo mejor posible. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Es cierto que cuando hiciste este artículo, aún no eras caballero (y yo tampoco), y está claro que desde entonces tu estilo ha ido mejorando. A mí, también me pasó con el artículo de abajo (el de droide táctico), y lo que hice fue volver a editarlos y corregirlos con los nuevos conocimientos que he adquirido. Por eso, te recomiendo que revises algunos artículos viejos. Porque también tengo claro una cosa, si este artículo lo hubieses hecho recientemente, muchas de las objeciones que se te han echo no estarían. PD: perdón si me enfilé un poco ayer. 13:18 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :No hay problema, a fin de cuentas esto es cooperativo y será mucho mejor el proceso si todos trabajamos en conjunto expresando opiniones, pero de forma razonable, por supuesto. Como dijo Jedabak, las objeciones están hechas con intención de mejorar el artículo, en todo caso no debí ponerme tan estúpido y punto. Ciertamente es necesario revisar los artículos viejos, y también los que uno hace actualmente, porque un detallito por ahí puede ser un error grave. Lo que sí les pido es que revisen las correcciones. 19:36 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :¿Ven? es hablando, y no matándonos, como habremos de entendernos.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:14 16 dic 2009 (UTC) :Nuevamente corregido. 13:27 19 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ya está corregido todo, señores; incluyendo lo de la plantilla. 01:38 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Chopper *'Nominado por':Obi-Wan LG *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Jedabak ''en garde'' *''Intro'' #"él fue enviado en un contingente ": confuso. *''Biografía'' #"planeta de Kamino": sobra una palabra. #"las Guerras Clon, el sufrió: sobra la coma y el "el" (que debería tener acento, pero en este caso no es necesario que esté ahí). #"y su ojo derecho fue también descolorido en la batalla, provocando que despreciara a los droides Separatistas": pudiera volverse a redactar para hacerlo más entendible. #"encontró las torres Norte y Sur en Ciudad Cristal como un lugar adecuado desde el que tender una emboscada a los droides": rebuscado. #"discutieron matar al hombre": ¿dos verbos seguidos en infinitivo? falta algo que los enlace. #"apodado "Cody" y "Rex", ": apodado's' #"cada uno de los soldado": soldado's' #"hizo frente a Slick ": es más claro confrontó *'Personalidad y rasgos' #"en el lado derecho de la cabeza de una emboscada de droides de batalla": falta un verbo de enlace que explique la relación entre las cicatrices y la emboscada. #"sintiendo que se le debían": no se entiende bien. *'Entre bastidores #"que introducía el cómic": podría ser más claro 'que continuaba la historia del comic' o algo así. #"quién daba la voz": quien no lleva acento, 'daba' es 'da' porque la serie continúa #"contrastaba con su voluntad": más bien 'disposición' o 'actitud'. #"más tarde en el episodio": pon 'mostrada' antes de eso para que quede claro. :LD arroja sus objeciones *''Intro'' #"Él", no es necesario. #''Planet's Republic base'' no es Base planetaria de la República. #"localizar un posible espía": falta una palabra. #"Slick se reveló a sí mismo como el traidor": suena como si Slick tenía miedo y se entregó. En inglés el significado es diferente. "se reveló que Slick era el traidor" eso pudiera quedar más claro. Me gustaría más "Slick fue descubierto como el traidor" o algo por el estilo. *''Biografía'' #"Nacido en el..." pudiera ser sustituido por "Originario del..." #"Graves cicatrices de una emboscada": Más bien en una emboscada. #"y su ojo derecho fue también descolorido en la batalla": mala redacción. Puede hacerse más clara. #"provocando que despreciara a los droides Separatistas": puede mejorarse. #"liberar el planeta Christophsis de la Confederación en 22 ABY": confuso. Voltea la oración y quedará mucho mejor. #"descubrieron un christophsiano lisiado": falta una palabra. #"eliminaron los droides": falta una palabra #"y lo insultó y despreció por su cobardía": dos veces y''... No se ve muy bien. ¿Qué tal algo como ''le insultó y despreció? #"la unidad de Slick estaba en la torre Sur": tiempo pasado incorrecto. Puedes cambiar esa oración por algo como "se quedó en la torre Sur" o se estableció. #"las tropas de la República estaban dispuestas a atacar a los droides de la Confederación a continuación": no se entiende absolutamente nada, y la Wookiee no dice eso. #"se dividió inesperadamente en dos": inesperadamente se dividió en dos. #"objetos que estaba prohibido": te informo que objetos es plural. #"confederado": debe ir en mayúscula. #"Chopper afirmó que había ido de inmediato al comedor": rebuscado. Sigue extraño... puedes mejorarlo. #"era consciente" Te quedó mucho mejor. #"argumentando en que conocía la misión de los Jedi": mala redacción #"Slick no habría sabido acerca de la misión confidencial de los Jedi, a menos que él fuera el espía que antes había escuchado a los Jedi y los oficiales": confuso #"oficiales clon" #"Revelado como el espía, Slick golpeó a Cody y Chopper antes de huir, y después de que Slick dañara gravemente las cañoneras de la República, los caminantes AT-TE, y el depósito de armas, fue visto corriendo en el centro de mando de la base": sumamente confuso, y usas varias veces la misma palabra. En una ocasión te comenté que depósito de armas podía resumirse con arsenal. #"oficiales clon" #"ordenaron al pelotón de Slick": falta una palabra. ::Una pregunta, Obi-Wan LG; ¿es correcto ese uso gramatical donde vives o lo has visto como un uso correcto? Te lo pregunto a causa de la variante dialectial, porque yo siempre he visto que antes de un verbo como "ordenar" en ese pasado con un artículo y sustantivo siguiendo, se le coloca antes "le". 22:44 18 mar 2010 (UTC) :Más en cualquier momento :Corregido lo de los dos señores. 21:23 28 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Cuando pueda sigo revisando lo que falta. 22:44 18 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Corregido. 19:55 8 may 2010 (UTC) Sargento clon no identificado (planeta no identificado) *'Nominado por':Lord David *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (0 Inq/2 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # 23:28 15 ene 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Las pocas objeciones de Obi-Wan LG *''Cita'' :Capitán Clon: capitán clon :Ya te lo expliqué allá arriba. 02:30 17 dic 2009 (UTC) *''Intro'' :"Éste soldado clon fue...": En negrita soldado clon y no éste. :En realidad debería ser toda la oración, o incluso está bien como está, pues es ése soldado clon y no ningún otro. 02:30 17 dic 2009 (UTC) :"A mediados del 22 ABY": Alrededor. :Ya te lo expliqué allá arriba. 02:30 17 dic 2009 (UTC) :"en Rodia.": En el planeta Rodia. *''Biografía'' :"y a mediados del 22 ABY": Lo mismo. :"y el Capitán CC-7567": y el capitán CC-7567. Aunque no es necesario, a mi me gusta más poner su apodo, Rex. :Pero en la Wookieepedia está así, además, enciclopédicamente es lo más correcto, debido aque Rex no es su nombre real. 02:30 17 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Es cierto que Rex es su apodo y que enciclopédicamente es mejor no ponerlo, pero creo que mucha gente no conoce quien es "CC-7567", en cambio hay mucha más gente que conoce a "Rex". 19:26 21 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Pero el asunto no es que muchas personas lo conocen, sino que esa era su desgignación real, y no puedes llamarlo por su apodo porque, depaso que no es correcto, no jugamos pelota con él. Si lees un libro de Historia, sobre un libertador o un prócer de alguna nación, si él tenía un apodo no lo van a llamar por su apodo por mucho que lo quieran. Tenemos que ser lo más precisos y neutrales al escribir, todos, y si la Wookieepedia lo tiene así por algo es, ¿verdad? 22:33 21 dic 2009 (UTC) :"Skywalker descubrió que ella había capturado a Nute Gunray, el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio, que debía ser transferido a la capital galáctica de Coruscant para enfrentar un juicio por sus crímenes de guerra.": trasladado. :"De súbito, se interrumpió la transmisión": De repente, ... :Es correcto de ambas formas, también es cuestión de estilo. 02:30 17 dic 2009 (UTC) :"Skywalker envió entonces a Tano para ayudar a supervisar la transferencia de Gunray.": se puede mejorar. ::Lo mismo que en la otra nominación, transferencia no me gusta. 19:26 21 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Pero es lo más correcto en el término de prisioneros. 22:33 21 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Me gusta más traslado 17:27 23 dic 2009 (UTC) :Sería bueno poner la interwiki en la Wookiee. :Hay dos categorías con el mismo significado, "soldados clon" y "soldados clones". ::Ya está. 22:33 21 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Hasta aquí es lo que he visto. Lo siento pero hasta el domingo estoy de vacaciones y no podré ver los comentarios. 14:31 16 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ya lo arreglé todo, Obi. 01:38 3 ene 2010 (UTC) :No todo. 21:42 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :Al punto. 00:33 14 ene 2010 (UTC) :Ahora sí. (Crea la Categoría:Soldados clones para que quede más bonito, y es un momento). 23:28 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Batalla de Nexus Ortai *'Nominado por':KSK *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (1 Inq/2 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' #Owen Stryker # 14:56 8 may 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Onnelly Praji' *'Nominado por':Owen Stryker *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del WikiProyecto Imperium *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado:' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Lord David is also in the GAs Intro #"le informó de que el transporte era un barco de esclavos": el de sobra y barco #"Onnelly fue a Byss con su familia y tenía su energía de la Fuerza escurriéndose lentamente por el Emperador Palpatine por sí mismo, que utilizó el mundo como un retiro privado": toda la oración debe volver a redactarse, sobre todo lo de escurriendo por Palpatine... ??? El verbo tener está en el pasado incorrecto. Biografía #"reubicar a Onnelly y Maree a los "Estados de Esplendor Esmeralda": en los #"Onnelly tuvo dificultades con el motor repulsor , y pidió ayuda a un joven del Grupo SubAdulto": la coma sobra #"y que los imperiales": Imperiales debe ir capitalizado #"Explicó la situación a ella sin rodeos": poco claro #"tropas de asalto": Soldados de Asalto. Tropa y Soldado son dos cosas distintas #Varias veces dices el niño, y por lo que veo un niño no puede ser Jedi... #"En respuesta a la llegada de Tremayne": Como respuesta #"Mientras estuvo allí, Onnelly, Maree, y otros como ellos se mantuvieron entretenidos" dices 'estuvo' pero después mencionas a varias personas #"Mientras estuvo allí, Onnelly, Maree, y otros como ellos se mantuvieron entretenidos, pero era desconocido para ellos que Palpatine fue secretamente minando en sus energías de la Fuerza con el fin de mantenerse constante": muy rebuscado y difícil de entender Personalidad y rasgos #" Onnelly también era coqueta a la hora de su encuentro con Drake Lo'gaan": según esto, ellos se conocían de toda la vida y se veían con mucha frecuencia. El verbo está en pasado incorrecto #"encontró difícil resistirse a entablar una relación con la chica": el verbo no es muy apropiado para este caso : -Corregido. Este último, no obstante, es la traducción literal. Owen Stryker 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 17:42 20 may 2010 (UTC) Batalla de Dorin *'Nominado por':Lord David *'Proyecto':WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Por el preludio a un gran episodio *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' #'Owen Stryker' 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 21:35 4 may 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Me meto un momento: #"Esta batalla tuvo lugar en 22 ABY" Mejor "Esta batalla tuvo lugar en el 22 ABY" #"junto con la pádawan de éste" Padawan no lleva tilde. El error se repite más adelante. #" el escuadrón de caza estelar|cazas estelares de Skywalker " el enlace ha salido mal. : Preludio #''En 22 ABY" De nuevo, en el 22 ABY'' : No estaría mal reducir los enlaces en rojo. : Eso es todo. Owen Stryker 25px (¡Uchini!)20px 12:55 4 may 2010 (UTC) :Vaya, muchas gracias por revisarlo y objetar. Por cierto, te informo que pádawan con tilde es traducción oficial de la novela La Llegada de la Tormenta, y si revisas mis artículos siempre la uso, debido a que me parece la más correcta ya que como es gentilicio una castellanización como pasó con "bláster" no se vería mal, ¿no crees? Puedes corroborarlo aquí. 20:44 4 may 2010 (UTC) :Corregido, por cierto. 21:01 4 may 2010 (UTC) 'Zellos' *'Nominado por:'Owen Stryker *'Proyecto:'Wikiproyecto: The Old Republic *'Comentarios sobre la nominación:' *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (O Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Primera Batalla de Felucia' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'Comentarios sobre la nominación:' En las palabras de Wullf Yularen: This circumstances trust for drastic measures *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Capitán neimoidiano no identificado' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Obi-Wan LG Intro #''que patrullaba cerca del planeta Florrum en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, durante las Guerras Clónicas.'' Se ve mejor sin la coma. Biografía #''donde el planeta Florrum, hogar de una base de piratas weequays, estaba ubicado.'' donde estaba ubicado el planeta Florrum, hogar de una base de piratas weequays. #''Le ordenó al teniente que consiguiera los archivos de amenaza en su sector presente.'' Confuso. #''del Conde Dooku, el líder Separatista'' O quitas la coma o pones otra después de el líder Separatista. #''—si es que no todos&mdas;'' ?? Personalidad y rasgos #''púrpiras'' ?? Otros #Las categorías estan en inglés #Aún hay la plantilla trabajando. Cuándo pueda continuo revisando las otras nominaciones, que los AB están un poco abandonados. 21:04 4 jun 2010 (UTC) 'CT-19-7409' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Captura de Eeth Koth' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'Saboteador de la Guardia de la Muerte no identificado' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' #No he encontrado ningún fallo, pero se vería mejor un poco azuleado. 20:45 4 jun 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' 'CT-327' *'Nominado por:' Lord David *'Proyecto:' The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia:' Sí *'Resultado' (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' #Le falta una imagen debido al inconveniente actual con los archivos, pero como no hay productividad aquí no creo que haya tanto problema hasta que llegue a revirsarse... si es que llega ese día glorioso y majestuoso............... 20:32 4 jun 2010 (UTC)